


It Is a Promise

by snowynight



Series: Best Friends Together [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Reading, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim and Spock read a fairytale together (Deaged!Jim & Deaged!Spock)





	It Is a Promise

In his own quarter, Spock was reading an article on the numerical solution of Neistier-Trihnk equation on the doctor’s pad when Jim entered and stood by his shoulders.

"What're you reading?" Jim asked.

Spock tried to explain the research in terms Jim might understand, but Jim's blank eyes showed that it was way beyond his comprehension level.

"I don’t really understand it" Jim said, biting his lips. "Will you read other books with me?"

Spock bookmarked his current reading position and carefully put the pad down on the table nearby. "What do you suggest reading?"

Jim's eyes brightened up. "Fairytales! We'll go over them until you find a favourite."

"What's the purpose of this exercise?"

"Because I want you to have as much fun reading them as me." Probably seeing Spock's uncertainty, Jim added, "Isn't it logical to try new ideas?"

Spock thought for a moment. Any knowledge might be useful, and honestly Spock was curious about the Terran fairytales, as he had never read one before but he knew his mother was fond of them. "Very well. Which one should we read first?"

* * *

Jim introduced the story of Little Red Riding Hood, which Spock questioned about Red Riding Hood's poor eyesight. He also wondered why Cinderella trusted the promise of a stranger without examining the possible consequence beforehand.

Jim seemed surprised by his questions, but he tried his best to come up an explanation for these illogical plots with Spock together and finally admitted that he had no answer either. "I haven't thought about all these before." he said.

"Do you want to continue?" Spock asked. Despite the illogic of the stories, he enjoyed spending time with Jim in enthusiastic discussion and debate, and secretly wanted it to continue further.

Jim’s eyes widened. "Do you want to? I thought you didn't enjoy it."

"I would like to read more with you."

Jim smiled. "Great! Let's try something different! We can choose a random story and we read together loud. No questions before finishing the story." He added pointedly.

"It is acceptable."

Jim pressed the "open a random book" button on his pad, which showed a story called "The Glass Coffin".

"I haven't read this before. I wonder what this one's about," Jim said with a glint in his eyes

"Let no one ever say that a poor tailor cannot do great things and win high honors; all that is needed is that he should go to the right smithy, and what is of most consequence, that he should have good luck." Spock read. This was a curious comment as luck was only coincidence, hardly something to depend on.

Jim read out the following lines, with a tailor's apprentice lost in a forest and caught up in a thunderstorm, while making the sound effect of thunder and strong wind with his voice. Rainstorms in Vulcan were rare, but they could cause flash flood that were often lethal to anyone caught in one, so Spock started to wonder whether the tailor could reach safety as soon as possible and was only relieved when the tailor took refuge in an old man's house.

In the mornings, the tailor left the house to investigate the source of the violence scream nearby.

"The stag locked its horns with the bull. When they trampled the ground the earth shook so much that the tailor stumbled to the ground. All the common forest sounds were muted as their screams and howls deafened the forest," Jim said, swinging his arms so forcefully to give an emphasis to the story that he hit the desk. "Oh!"

Spock held his wrist and asked, "Are you well?'

Jim shook his head. "I'm fine. It's your turn now."

The stag kidnapped tailor and only released him until he stood before a rock with an entrance. He followed the instruction of a voice from inside and arrived before a glass coffin with a young woman inside it.

"It's time for my deliverance! Push back the bolt of the coffin!" Jim exclaimed when he read the woman's first line when she woke up.

Together Spock and Jim leaned about the woman's story. She was a countess who received a guest with her brother into her castle, but the guest demanded to marry her. Frustrated with her refusal, he turned her brother into a stag.

The countess shot him but missed. The visitor shrunk her castle and imprisoned her people into vapours to threaten her , but she stood her ground. Frustrated, he imprisoned her in the glass coffin and put her under sleep.

However, tonight the stag defeated the bull, which was actually the visitor. Together the tailor and the countess restored the castle and everyone to original their shape.

"It's a weird story," Jim said. "But she's really brave. I won't want to be kept alone in a coffin forever, but she keeps on fighting ad saves herself and everyone. What do you think?" He tilted his head, clearly expecting another round of questions from Spock.

"It is an interesting story and I agree with you," Spock said, thinking about his mother while his emotion intruded his mind. _Is she all right? Does she worry about him even though worry is illogical?_

Jim must have caught Spock's feeling before Spock could process it, because he took Spock's arms and said. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right and I'll help you."

A sense of warmth spread through Spock's body. "I appreciate it."

"We're a team, aren't we?"

Spock nodded. "We are."

**Author's Note:**

> the fairytale Glass Coffin Spock and Jim are reading is collected by the Brothers Grimm, tale no. 163. You can read the full text here: http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/authors/grimms/163glasscoffin.html


End file.
